warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Streak
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |rogue=Streak |sister=Fog |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Streak is a white tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :As the guardian cats hunt rats, Streak runs at the heels of Tuna and Fog, eyes fixed on the rats as they escape. The cats stop at the trash field as the rats scatter. Tigerheart angrily tells the rogues that they scared away the rats, thinking they are mouse-brains. As Ant, Spire and Dovewing approach to stare at the strays, Tuna nods to Streak and explains they are the cats they mentioned previously. The tom narrows his eyes at the guardian cats, asking if they live inside the large, warm, and dry den. After Tigerheart and Fog argue about scavenging, Spire shivers and suggests that they could try going back to the trashcans, meowing that he thought he could smell bones in them, which causes Streak's eyes to light up. He asks which cans they mean, and Tuna suggests that they could help the guardian cats look. Tigerheart says to the guardian cats that they need to establish boundaries, but the others disagree. Fog agrees that boundaries are useless and soon leaves, with Streak and the others following at her tail. :When the rogues intervene in the guardian cats' hunting again at a Twoleg gathering, Streak is seen watching from behind Tuna and Fog with six other strays. Later, as Tigerheart helps to train the guardian cats in more battle moves, he spots the white tom near the trees, obviously investigating the territory with Growler and heading the other way from Fog and Tuna. :As they continue to train, they suddenly hear a wail, with it being recognized as Pouncekit's cry. After the cats work together to rescue her from a mesh cage, they witness a Twoleg carrying one of the cages, and the white-furred cat inside claws at the mesh and wails again. Tigerheart recognizes Streak's anguished face. Fog's face is grief-stricken as she witnesses her brother being carried into a monster and shut inside. She stares desperately at the monster he is trapped inside as the Twoleg investigates the cage that held Pouncekit, so Tigerheart hisses at Fog to get down so she won't be taken as well. Fog says that it stole Streak, her eyes wide with disbelief as she reveals that he is her brother. She declares they cannot take him and they must rescue him, lurching forward until Tigerheart blocks her way. Tigerheart tells her they cannot and Fog's pelt bristles as she says that he is a warrior and has travelled, and must have seen it happen before. She demands that he tells her where Streak is being taken, though Tigerheart admits he doesn't know where he is going and Fog states she cannot lose her brother. :The former warrior reassures that Streak will be fine as he'll be forced to become a kittypet, but will eventually escape and find a way back home. Fog's eyes harden with rage as she asks what will happen if they don't force him to be a kittypet, and if they kill him instead. As the monster holding Streak takes him away, Fog turns on the brown tabby, blaming Tigerheart for Streak's capture and why he didn't tell them about the traps, though Tigerheart defends himself by saying he didn't know. Tuna and Growler then approach from around the corner, asking if they took him and Fog bleakly meows that there was nothing she could do to stop it. Tigerheart tells Fog he is sorry she lost her brother, but the she-cat snaps he must be glad he is gone. Character pixels Kin Members '''Sister:' :Fog: Tree : Notes and references de:Streakfi:Streakru:Бросок Category:Males Category:Clanless cats Category:Rogues Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Minor characters